


Red lips, Red pillow, Red blood.

by toukicchi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: "Sister hates you.You've always know that Sister hates you, She was never nice but now she's cruel."Shinguji Korekiyos POV, second Person
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo & Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Red lips, Red pillow, Red blood.

Sister hates you.

You've always know that Sister hates you, She was never nice but now she's cruel. 

Sister forces you to dance on hot coal and other days she would put you in a cold bath with ice, With your clothes on. You hate your Sister, She's disgusting.

Sister would force you to undress infront of everyone in your friendgroup while they had sleepovers, Everyone saw you naked and she didn't care. Sister is revolting, She makes you want to gag sometimes.

Sister would sometimes be gentle and quiet, Other times Sister would be loud and angry. She likes to hit you with her brush if you're too loud while she brushes your hair, She makes you keep your hair long and straight just like hers, Sister hates you but seems to love your body.

Sister burned your toys. Meow-chan, Woof-kun, Chip-san are all gone. She says it's to "Not let you get attached." But you know she just wants an excuse to be sadistic. Sister made you burn your toys, You'll never see them again.

Sister touches you like a normal sister would in public, But in private she touches you on your private parts. She always whispers "Tell nobody." And you never do, You're terrified of what would happen if you did. She threatened she would cut your fingers off if you did, She's gotten close before, She slashed up your hands, Don't you remember? Look at your hands now. Wrapped under beautiful bandages to prevent anyone from seeing. 

Sister makes you touch her in places with those hands, She loves making you touch her, She loves it when you put your hands near her chest, She loves it when you put your hands inbetween her thighs, She makes you squeeze her thighs, She tells you to undress yourself and then she touches your thighs, Sister is so much older then you. 

Sister uses you as a canvas, She loves to paint on you, Sometimes she would use crayons, Other times she would use your blood. Your blood is all over your pillow, You couldn't find bandages. It smells horrible, It smells like her, She always loved the smell of blood, Sister loves to use her blood as your lipstick, Which you hide with your mask, Sometimes you would lift it down and talk to yourself.

Sister hates you so much but you don't realise it, I wish you could, I wish you well.

Some of your classmates try to get closer to you, You always tell Sister about them when you get home, Sister scoffs and tells you "You only need me." And you belive her, You only need Sister.

Sister is beautiful, She taught you so much about humans, Taught you how to trap them in a lie, Taught you how to act as them, Taught you how to be like them.

Sister is your world, But Sister hates you.


End file.
